Christmas Apparition
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Zero's hatred is clouding his heart and on Christmas he is visited by an apparition and with a little ghostly help and glimpses into the past, present and future Zero is able to finally let himself see what his heart had always known. Violence Implied
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

_Author's Note: This story is a challenge between me and magicalgirl10059 and although both stories are based on the same idea we will both be writing our own fics based on that idea. I hope you enjoy this Vampire Knight Christmas story. Happy Reading and Merry Christmas. _

_Merry Christmas magicalgirl100591! This story is for you!_

oOo

**Christmas Apparition **

_Sometimes you just need a little ghostly help…_

_**Prologue**_

There once was a boy born into a family of renowned Hunters, a half of a whole, a twin despite the curse placed on the Hunters many centuries before by a vampire. He was strong, courageous with an unfathomable will and stubbornness to rival all who knew him. He was able to see the beauty of the world yet still remained cautious of the dark shadows that marred the purity of the world. He was never jaded to that which lurked within the shadowy slums of humanity.

He was taught at an early age to be a Hunter, to see without blindness the impurity that was the vampire, the monsters in human form, what evil was in its truest form. However, no matter the teachings he still saw the beauty in all things and like most he fell victim to an illusion of prettiness and with his own young eyes witnessed the brutality and cunningness of the monsters he was trained to destroy.

Now this boy had a brother, his twin, and while he was strong and healthy his twin was anything but. From the very beginning his twin was sickly, often times bedridden with fever and illness. He may have not been jaded to the whims of a vampire, but his brother, although receiving the same training despite his frailty, fell victim to the lure of a vampire woman.

It had been a cold day that day when he saw his master off. He had been standing there watching his retreating back when he twin showed up. They stood together watching as their mentor and friend left on a hunt when they noticed whiteness falling around them. At first it had appeared to be snow, but upon further inspection they realized it to be cherry blossom blooms. While his twin looked upon the beauty he however saw through the illusion.

Almost in sync the brothers noticed the beauty woman before them, tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her pale flawless cheeks. Recognizing her for what she truly was the boy ushered his twin home. It wasn't too long after that that the Pureblood came after the boy and his family. It was that cold snowy night that the boy again witnessed the brutal nature of a vampire, and this vampire woman was not only brutal but vengeful.

In return for the death of the man she loved she slaughtered the Hunters who had taken his life. The boy lay injured and bleeding when she came to him and bit into the tender flesh of his neck injecting her poison into his veins, damning him to become something far worse than herself. He wouldn't be granted the same power she had as a Pureblood, no his tainted blood would turn him into the dreaded Level E, the lowest rung on the ladder of vampire hierarchy. He was to become that which children only saw in the darkest nightmares.

It was also on that night that his hatred for Purebloods took hold of his heart encasing it in bitter vengeance and he vowed that he would one day rid the world of their filth. He promised vengeance for the death of his parents and for the cruel fate that awaited him and he vowed that he would not leave a single Pureblood among the vampire race, no not a single one.

That night he was taken to a man and met his daughter, for all intents and purposes, and despite the horrendous slaughter he had witnessed, the tragedy he had been forced to endure, he saw the beauty and purity of the young girl as she gently cleaned the blood from his body. He said nothing to her, nothing at all, and yet she seemed content with that as she tended to him. He quickly found himself falling in love with her and because of that he kept his dreadful fate a secret from her.

They spent many happy years side by side, he watched over her and protected her, struggled hard to keep his feelings for her and the bitter rage over her feelings for another, a Pureblood no less, in check. Although his blood began to turn on him, transforming him into what he always knew he would become, he was happy. She made him happy with her smiles, her purity; everything about her was beautiful to him. She was the most precious thing in the world to him, his light in his world of black misery. She also became his salvation when the tainted blood in his body began to transform him, to slowly start his descent to Level E, by freely giving him her blood although it was forbidden to do so.

But like all light there was darkness surrounding her, a secret past he never would have fathomed. It was on a cold night, not long after Christmas, that he finally realized her secret. She was not the girl he had known for the past four years, everything he had ever known about her he felt was a lie. She was a Pureblood, but not just any Pureblood, but the Pureblood princess to the vampire realm. Although he knew that she had no idea of the memories that had lain dormant for many years he could not stop the iciness from encasing his heart.

His hatred blossomed again, burning deep in his veins, taking a hold of his heart as he threatened to one day kill her, but as he watched her retreat with the Pureblood he hated above all else he knew that he could never kill her, no he still loved her despite what she had become, but he hoped he never saw her again, his hatred for her kind ran far too deep and he did not want to look upon her with hatred in his eyes. He wanted to remember her as the beautiful girl he had always known, wanted to remember the purity that surrounded her like a glowing halo.

As time went by his love for her never diminished, never waned, not even after they were once again reunited. At first they had been cautious, civil at best, towards the other, but the feelings were there just beneath the surface. However, he was not willing to allow himself to confess his love to her, not when she was the very essence of what he despised the most.

It was because of this that the fates deemed it necessary to intervene. The one watching over him saw that it was time to end his hatred before it cost him…and her… the one thing they wanted most…and needed above all else. This one felt like he owed it to him to help salvage his life before it was too late, before he let his misgivings sway him and he was forced into a life of bitter loneliness and regret. Yes, the one watching over this stubborn and willful boy knew just how he was going to help him.

After all Christmas is the time for giving…


	2. A Ghostly Appearence

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

oOo

_**Chapter One: A Ghostly Appearance**_

_To watch her brought an ache to his chest…_

_To want her went against his beliefs…_

_To go without her_

_was something he dared not_

_think about…_

Zero Kiryu stood on the balcony outside of the ballroom. He was well hidden within the shadows cast by the waning moon and the twinkling stars above him watching through the open French doors as the object of his affections danced with the man she called father. A slight smile curved his lips as he watched Kaien Cross spin Yuuki in an elaborate twirl and her gentle laughter, mixed in with the festive music, carried out to him.

His smile faded as he caught sight of her smile and noticed the tiny hint of fangs peeking through her rosy lips. Turning away from the sight of the party goers he looked out across the grounds of Cross Academy. As far as he could see there were twinkling lights that reflected in the beautiful pristine snow that had fallen days before.

Glancing over his shoulder to make certain he was not sighted he vaulted over the balcony railing and made his way into the tree bordering the school grounds. He wanted away from the music, away from the laughter of those who had not a care in the world, who knew nothing of the monsters that danced along side them. Shoving his left hand into his coat pocket he met with a small resistance. Pulling out the small jeweler's box he flicked it open and stared at the tiny silver pendant that adorned the silver chain. It was a pendant similar to the one Kaien had given Yuuki when he thought she might have a need to subdue him if and when his vampire blood became too much for him to handle the only difference was that it did not have the power of subjugation. It was merely a replica of something from their past, something he knew that Yuuki would find the significance of.

Snapping the lid closed on the little box he shoved it back in his pocket and leaned against a tree keeping well into the nightly shadows. Zero wondered still what had possessed him to have the replication made, what had driven him to buying something for the girl who he seldom spoke to anymore. It had been while he was out on a hunt that he stumbled across the silversmith. On a whim he had commissioned the pendant when an image of Yuuki's bracelet had flashed through his mind. He had not given it a moment's thought as he had drawn out the design and left the silver maker to his work.

Now he felt foolish for doing such a thing knowing that he would never give it to her. It would remain with him as a constant reminder of the beautiful human girl that used to be his Yuuki. She would never be that girl again, her vampire blood had completely devoured any and all trace of who Yuuki was in his memories replacing her image with one of a being he despised above all else. No Yuuki would never be human again. She would forever go on being the Pureblood princess of the Kuran family.

A gentle night breeze stirred up the snow and carried Yuuki's laughter down to him. She seemed almost human when she blended in with the other students of Cross Academy. The way she acted, the way she smiled and interacted with those around her almost made it easy to forget just what she was, to make it easy for Zero to believe that she was still human, but he knew better, unlike the others around her he would always know her secret, always know what she had become…no what she had been born.

Zero felt the biting chill as the wind picked up and listened for a minute as its howl drowned out the music from the Christmas ball. He closed his eyes a moment to shield them as the wind swirled the snow around in torrents blasting the tiny flakes of ice at him. When he opened them again he stared at the apparition before him not believing what his eyes could plainly see.

"Ichiru…"

_It can't be…he died that night…I…I drained him of his blood so that I could defeat that bastard Rido._

"I see that you're quite surprised to see me Zero."

"How Ichiru? How is it that you're here?"

Zero saw a sad smile flicker on his brother's face before it disappeared to be replaced by the carefree smile of his youth. "I assure you that I did indeed depart from this world. I've come back to show you what you refuse to see in your heart."

He eyed his brother with a glare still unsure that he was really seeing Ichiru or if it was some form of dementia brought on by his vampire blood. "To show me…what I refuse to see? What are you talking about Ichiru?"

Ichiru sighed causing Zero to glare all the more. "It's simple really brother. Your hatred is clouding you, keeping you from seeing what your heart truly desires."

Zero shook his head trying to make sense of what his brother was talking about. _What__my__heart__truly__desires?__My__hatred?_"I don't understand what you're talking about. Tell me what nonsense you're talking about Ichiru. I'm not in the mood for your riddles."

Ichiru inclined his head and studied Zero for a moment before striding over to him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, almost as if he was going to impart some kind of brotherly advice, he shook his head and looked at Zero. "It would be easier if I show you."

"Show me? What are you talking about?"

His brother didn't answer. Zero was about to open his mouth, but before he could he felt his body grow light and darkness seemed in for some unknown reason he let it embrace him. Before he closed his eyes he saw the look of determination on Ichiru's face and with a fleeting thought he let the darkness overtake him.

_Ichiru what are you trying to tell me…_


	3. Glimpse into Christmases Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino. I only own the name of the Hunter (Manta: means Hunter in Japanese) I came up with.**_

_Author's Note: I know that they were together for several Christmases, but I'm only doing two and then I'll explain the importance of them._

oOo

_**Chapter Two: Glimpse into Christmases Past**_

_Sometimes the past has a way of haunting you…_

When Zero opened his eyes it was to see the large living room in Kaien Cross's house. It was just as he remembered it during his first Christmas with the legendary Hunter. The large tree sat in the corner sparkling, bringing gentle light to the shadowed room. From the fire in the hearth Zero could make out the details in all of the little red and silver ornaments and smiling he remembered Yuuki begging him to help her decorate the tree.

"_Come on Zero please?"_

_Zero was sitting in the worn leather armchair in front of the fireplace reading one of Kaien's many books on Hunters when Yuuki had come into the living room dragging behind her a huge dusty box. She had abandoned the box in front of the still bare Christmas tree before she moved to stand in front of him with a pout on her face._

_Yuuki had been pestering him all day to help her decorate the tree and up until then he had been adamant with his refusal to help her. Now with her standing there pouting, with her eyes sparkling with mischief he knew that he was going to give in and she knew it too._

"_I don't see the point in decorating a tree only to have to take it down again."_

"_Zero!" She said his name as if she was shocked he would even say such a thing. "It's Christmas and you can't have Christmas without a tree. So will you please help me decorate it? Please Zero?"_

_He sat down his book and stood. With a tiny squeal of delight Yuuki grabbed his hand and led him over to the bare tree and began pulling decorations out of several boxes she had managed to drag before it. Zero smiled as she pulled out various ornaments in red and silver and handed them to him to place upon the tree._

_After a couple of hours and Yuuki constantly moving ornaments around the tree was decorated. They both stood back to admire the tree. With a smile Yuuki turned to him. "Thank you Zero! It's a beautiful tree isn't it? It's special."_

_Zero regarded her before turning back to the tree. "There's nothing special about a Christmas tree Yuuki. It's just a tree."_

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shaking her head, but her smile was still in place. "It is a special tree. It's special because you helped make it beautiful."_

_Zero said nothing as he continued to stare at the tree. He felt Yuuki slip her tiny hand in his and he reveled in the warmth of her touch. **The****tree****is****nowhere****near****as****special****as****you****are.** He knew his thought to be true, no object, no matter the beauty, could ever be as special as the girl who stood so happily beside him with her tiny hand in his._

Zero let the memories of that night dissolve as the present…or past, he wasn't sure at the point, resurface around him. Ichiru stood before the hearth, the fire silhouetting part of his body in shadow as he studied the tree that he and Yuuki had decorated. A sound caught Zero's attention causing him to turn and peer at the shadows around the doorway that led out to the hall. Yuuki appeared in her long white nightgown, a beautifully wrapped present in her hands.

He felt a moment of panic as she came closer to him, but Ichiru shook his head. "She can't see or hear us. This is just an image of the past. We're only spectators."

He turned away from Ichiru to watch Yuuki gently set the present down beneath the tree and retrace her steps back out into the hallway. Zero remembered what was in that present. He smiled as the memory began to play in his mind.

_Yuuki handed Zero the slightly heavy present wrapped in blue and green paper. She had a smile on her face as he took the present from her and set it in his lap. "Open it Zero!"_

_Shaking his head at her excitement he couldn't help but smile as he tore the paper off to find a gift box underneath. Lifting the lid from the box he reached in and pulled out several books. They were Hunter books, books he had been talking to Kaien about several weeks before. Yuuki must have overheard them and had her father help them. _

"_Do you like them Zero?"_

_Zero nodded. "Thank you."_

_He felt a twinge of guilt for not getting Yuuki anything in return, but her smile remained bright and so he figured it didn't matter if she was still happy._

His smile faded as the memory dissolved. He felt that same twinge of guilt that had plagued him those many years ago. Turning to his brother he saw Ichiru give him a meaningful glance. "You didn't get her anything that year."

"No, but she seemed happy enough."

Ichiru shook his head and for a moment blackness surrounded Zero before the memory he just remembered played out before him. He watched as Yuuki handed him his gift and watched as he opened it and lifted the books from the box. He watched her smile. What his memory hadn't shown him was the sadness that had surfaced in her eyes, the dying hope that she might receive a present in return diminished. No he hadn't seen that look in her eyes because he had gotten up to take his books to his room and began reading.

"She looks sad?"

Zero turned away from the image of Yuuki and glanced at his brother. Ichiru stood there with his hands in his pockets studying Yuuki. Even if this was only an illusion of the past Zero could feel her sadness envelope him and again he felt the guilt seize him.

"I didn't think to get her anything. My mind was still trying to wrap around the slaughter of our parents, it was wrapped so tightly in hatred for Shizuka."

"She understood that Zero. She may not have fully understood what had happened to you then, but she knew your mind was elsewhere. However it didn't stop her from hoping, it didn't stop her from feeling upset when you turned away so quickly and left her standing there alone in front of a tree she felt was special because you helped her make it that way."

Guilt for his oversight and hatred towards himself warred within him. Zero turned and caught a last look at Yuuki before her image faded to blackness and he knew another image from the past was about to surface. This time when the darkness receded he saw the same tree in the same corner, a fire burning in the fireplace, but this time he and Yuuki sat quietly, each reading their own books, lost in their own little worlds. He remembered this Christmas too; it was the Christmas that Yagari had stopped by and asked if he wished to accompany him on a trip to another Hunter's home for a Christmas party.

"_Zero you have a visitor."_

_Zero looked up as Kaien led Yagari into the living room. He was surprised to see his master since he hadn't seen him in over a year. "Master! What brings you here?"_

_Lighting a cigarette he took a minute before he answered. After exhaling a stream of smoke he broke out into a rare smile. "I came by to see if you wanted to go with me to a party at Hanta's. Many of the Hunter families are gathering and several asked to see you."_

_Zero nodded. "When will we leave?"_

"_Tonight if you hurry and pack your things."_

_Zero stood and took a step towards the door leading out to the hall when he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced down and saw Yuuki looking up at him. "Will you be back by Christmas Zero?"_

_Yagari laughed. "I'll have him back by Christmas Miss Cross."_

"_Good." She released Zero's arm and he made to move towards the door. "Zero?"_

_He turned back to her. "Yeah?"_

"_Will you bring me back a present?"_

_Zero smiled a small smile but nodded. "Sure Yuuki."_

_He left her sitting there with Kaien and Yagari while he went to pack his things. When he was done he found Yagari waiting for him by the door with Yuuki. "Remember you're supposed to be back by Christmas Zero. I'll be waiting for you."_

Zero knew what happened then. He had left her standing there in the doorway. He hadn't made it back by Christmas. He and Yagari both had chosen to stay a bit longer. Not only that, but he had forgotten to bring her back a present as well. He felt disgusted with himself as the image changed and he saw Yuuki sitting in the darkness before the tree. It was late, the fire in the hearth dying down to embers, and she sat there in silence staring up at the tree a lone present in her hands.

"She waited all night for you to return eventually falling asleep on the floor. Cross found her there the next morning. She ended up falling ill from a chill since the fire had gone out and she hadn't been warm enough, but you wouldn't know that because you didn't return until after the New Year began."

Zero felt horrible. He hadn't known that she had gotten sick. She had never mentioned it. She had been her bright cheerful self when he had returned with Yagari. Even after she had given him his gift she was still happy…even after he had forgotten to bring her one. She hadn't said a word, but Zero didn't need the images from the past to know that she had probably had the same look of sadness and lost hope in her eyes as she had had the year before.

"I never even knew. She never told me. Why wouldn't she have told me she had been sick?"

Ichiru looked at Zero as if he should know the answer to that. "Isn't it obvious Zero? She didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to worry about her. All she wanted was for you to be happy."

"I didn't think about anything but meeting up with old family friends."

"Don't you think Yuuki knew that? She knew that you wanted to see the other Hunters, to be close to people that were almost like family to you. It made you happy to go so she said nothing, not even when you returned." Ichiru was silent a minute gazing at Zero through slightly narrowed eyes. "Every year she gave you gifts with nothing in return. She never expected it of you, but she always hoped. Then there were the Christmases where you were away with our Master and told Yuuki each time that you would be back in time for the Christmas only to break that promise time and again. Yet still all she wanted was for you to be happy."

Zero felt angry with his self, hated himself for treating Yuuki that way. She hadn't deserved it from him, not when she had been his best friend, really his only friend. She had been his salvation, his reason for sustaining his humanity when his vampire blood rebelled against him. He had claimed to himself that he loved her and yet he had done this to her.

He lifted his eyes to see Ichiru regarding him. "Are you ready to continue?"

Zero stifled the urge to groan. "What more is there to see?"

"I have to show you the present now?"

The urge to stare at his brother like he had gone mad fought with the feeling that he himself had gone crazy, why else would he be reliving memories and seeing images of past perspectives he had never seen. "I know what happens in the future. I was just there if you recall."

"Yes brother I do recall, but this is a present you are not aware of."

"What are you going on about now?"

Ichiru touched his shoulder again and the world around Zero began to grow dark as it had before. "This is a present without Yuuki, a present that could have occurred had she not befriended you that first night."

As he sank into the waters of blackness his mind kept replaying the same thought over and over again. He hoped that when he opened his eyes next that that thought couldn't be true. Almost chanting his thought like a mantra the darkness closed over him.

_A present without Yuuki…_

oOo

_To see the Christmas tree go to the site below. Remove the spaces and replace parenthesis with right punctuation. Then follow the directions I have left for you._

_www (dot) santasbestchristmasdesigns (dot) com_

_After the site has loaded click on the green door to enter to the main page._

_Click on Photo Gallery on the top navigation bar. Then click the image that shows up and it'll bring up a numbered list._

_Click on number 13 titled "Silver Bells Tree" and that's the tree I used for this chapter._


	4. A Different Kind of Present

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

oOo

_**Chapter Three: A Different Kind of Present**_

_He had never imagined his life without her…_

Ichiru stood with him on the balcony he had hidden on before his brother's ghostly appearance and Zero wondered why everything seemed the same if it was suppose to be different. It was then that he saw Yuuki. She wasn't dressed as he remembered, she wasn't even dressed for the Christmas ball, no she was in her uniform, not the black one that he remembered from so long ago, but the white one signaling her transfer to the Night Class. He watched as she stepped out onto the balcony and wandered towards the railing. Zero could see the tension in her small frame and wondered what had her so agitated.

"Look in her hand Zero. What is that she's holding?"

Zero let his gaze move to her side where her arm hung tense and her hand gripped…

"Artemis." He turned to his brother. "Why does she carry Artemis? Why am I not here with her, helping her in whatever escapade she's decided to get herself into?"

His twin shook his head a sad expression clouding eyes so like his own. "If this is a present where you and Yuuki had never met…"

He didn't need to finish the thought because Zero knew then just why she held Artemis. "She's hunting me isn't she?"

Ichiru didn't answer. He didn't have to because the scene before them began to play out. Zero watched as Yuuki vaulted over the railing and headed towards the trees. He hesitated only a second before he too vaulted over the railing taking off in a sprint to keep Yuuki in sight as she began to fade into the shadows of the trees surrounding Cross Academy.

When he reached the trees he thought he had lost her. For a minute all was silent until he heard the evil laughter of a creature that should have died long before now. He took off again pushing through branches never slowing his pace until he came upon the scene that he knew would forever haunt him.

Before him stood a mirror image of himself except the Zero that he was in this time was ragged, clothes torn, body gaunt and eyes blazing with an insatiable bloodlust. He watched as Yuuki stood before the other Zero, the true monster in human guise. She stood proud, strong and brave. Her moves were graceful as she began circling the creature that was him, but not him. He watched as she raised Artemis and her rod transformed into its true form.

The cackle coming from the other him was torture to his ears, it was a sound he had heard from many another Level E, but never a sound he thought he would ever hear issue from his mouth. It was a sound that sent chills down his spine, a finger of dread to poke and prod at his heart, even though it was a sound he knew well…no the fear wasn't coming from the sound the beastly form he had taken made, it was the thought of Yuuki doing to him what he had always threatened to do to her.

Yuuki raised Artemis rearing back to strike and Zero wanted to yell out to her to stop, that that wasn't really him, but he knew that she wouldn't hear him. He watched in horrified silence as she brought down her weapon and took out the pitiful excuse for a life the other him had. Zero felt as if she had really hit him with Artemis, he felt as if she had killed him instead of the being the was now nothing but ash upon the snow, marring its beautiful pristine whiteness with sooty grey.

He felt his brother's presence beside him, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from the horror of what Yuuki had just done. The expression on her face was one of utter loathing. There had been no pity shown in her quick and deadly assassination of a monster, her movements had been sure and precise as she had delivered the killing blow. He had only ever seen her look like that once and that time alone was enough for him. Rido Kuran hadn't stood a chance against Yuuki, not when she had an entire school of people to protect. No he hadn't stood any more of a chance than the beastly version of himself had.

"You see the difference now between the two presents? With Yuuki by your side you never succumbed to the monstrous blood that flows through your veins, but without her, without the blood she so freely gave you, you lost all of your humanity to become nothing more than a beast preying on the blood of innocent people."

Zero finally turned away from the sight before him, strolling back the way he had come. He knew Ichiru was behind him, he could hear the whisper of his footfalls in the snow as he silently followed him. "Zero do you think you can run from the image of this fate? You had to see this. You had to understand the importance of having Yuuki there beside you. She saved you when no one else would have done so. She defied the laws set down and although it was forbidden she let you take her blood so that you could survive the transformation. She did it all because she wanted you to be happy. She wanted you to remain by her side. Do you still not understand brother?"

"What am I suppose to understand Ichiru? What have you been trying to tell me?" Zero whirled around and pinned his brother with a glare. "Tell me what it is I'm supposed to understand!"

Ichiru regarded his brother. Zero's eyes held the pain of betrayal even though this present had never occurred. Shaking his head he leveled Zero with a glare of his own. "Yuuki defied everything Kaien had ever taught her, defied Kaname in many ways, unknowingly defied the rules of her birthright so that you could survive because she loved you. She has loved you all these years hoping in vain that you would one day return that love. When she regained her memories and became the vampire that she was born to be you shunned her, but still she held out hope thinking that because you knew her you would return to her. You've let your hatred towards Pureblood keep you from a happiness many would kill for, but for you it would have been freely given. All you had to do was accept her for who she was instead of hating her for the blood that flowed through her veins."

Zero shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Yuuki's love because it hurt him. It hurt him because of her lineage. How could he so easily forget what she was when it was one of her kind that had so brutally slaughtered his family?

He turned his back on Ichiru. He didn't want him to see the struggle he was going through, didn't want him to see the pain that still felt so fresh, to see the scars that had never healed. "I don't want to see anymore. Take me back Ichiru I've seen enough."

"No Zero. You haven't seen it all. I have to show you everything. You have to see what your hatred is going to cost you. I have to show you the future. I have to show you what your decision is going to cost you, what a change in heart can give you."

Zero didn't want to see it. He didn't think that he could handle anything more after the betrayal he had just witnessed. However he wasn't given a choice. He felt his brother's touch before the darkness closed in once more.


	5. Future Choices

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

oOo

_**Chapter Four: Future Choices**_

_Two different decisions made_

_make for two completely different futures…_

When Zero's eyes again focused he was in a place he didn't recognize. Spotting Ichiru striding down a narrow cobbled lane he followed him all the while wondering where he was. When he caught up to his brother he gazed at the run down shanty that had caught his twin's attention. "What is this place?"

Ichiru turned to him and gave him a small sad smile. "Take a look in the window and tell me what you see."

Walking up to the grimy window and peering inside he did what Ichiru asked. He looked and what he saw didn't make any sense. "That's me isn't it?"

How could it not be him? Zero could plainly see that it was indeed himself, but he was covered in rags and sat alone next to a ratty battered tree that sported mostly broken ornaments and faded golden garland. Even the star was broken; three of the five points missing and the two remaining points were of faded gold glittered paint. There was no lights to make the tree cheerful nor were there any presents beneath is battered branches.

Zero let his gaze take in the rest of the room and noticed that there was no fire in the fireplace. There was no warmth at all to speak of. Every surface was covered in a fine layer of dust and his future self set amongst it all as if he didn't even notice the depressing scene he made. Zero cringed as his brother joined him at the window, but he didn't turn to look at him. He couldn't take his eyes off his future self and how utterly alone and miserable he looked.

"This is what you will become because your heart is so tainted by hatred for the Purebloods. You couldn't let yourself see past what Yuuki was to see the girl she always has been and because of that you lost her."

Zero finally turned to face his brother and Ichiru seemed to know the question he was going to ask, but he asked it anyway. "What becomes of Yuuki is this is the choice I make?"

"Do you really wish to know?" When Zero said nothing remaining silent, but giving his him a look that meant he didn't really want to know, but had to, Ichiru nodded. "So be it."

Zero followed his brother as he made his way through narrow streets until he reached a main road that led away from the small town and up the hill to a large manor. Zero knew then where they were going; Kuran Manor. _So__she__stayed__with__Kuran__then._

As if sensing his thoughts Ichiru shook his head. "It isn't what you're thinking. Yes she stayed with Kaname Kuran, but well…you'll see."

Zero didn't like the chill that crept down his spine at the tone in his brother's words. If she stayed with Kuran then she had to be safe and happy…right? Dreading whatever it was that he was about to see he cautiously continued to follow Ichiru as they entered the manor and made their way towards the back of the house. When they reached the far back of the place they entered a room and what Zero saw made his heart clinch in agony. Yuuki was lying on the floor covered in rags that were only marginally better than what he had seen himself in just moments before. Her hair no longer had its shining luster as it lay about her frail little body in dull contrast to its former glory. Yuuki's eyes stared at nothing as they lay open and unblinking, the bright whiskey colored dulled down by unhappiness and despair and if Zero hadn't seen the gentle rise and fall of her chest he would have thought her dead. His relief that she was alive was only short lived as he realized that it was because of him that she was forced to live this way.

He turned to his brother to see Ichiru gazing at the vampire girl with sorrow. "What happened to her Ichiru? Why is she like this?"

Ichiru turned away from the lifeless shell of the girl to turn a burning glower at Zero. "Because of your hatred for her kind she was left alone with Kuran, but she did not want to stay with him. She didn't have a choice, she had nowhere else to go and he offered her sanctuary. What she didn't fully understand was that he wanted more than that…much more than she was willing to give. She defied him time and again until finally he locked her away here only coming to her to take his pleasure and her blood when he had need of it. Everything that she would have freely given to you because she loved you more than anything Kaname Kuran took by force leaving her with nothing but her memories of you to sustain her. She may be the Kuran princess, but without your love, with the way that Kuran treats her she is nothing but a slave to a life she no longer wants any part of."

"Zero."

At the sound of his name he and Ichiru turned back to Yuuki to see a lone tear escape the corner of one dull brown eye. Zero's heart hurt to see her this way. Revulsion and hatred towards his self bloomed to life as he moved to kneel beside her. When he reached out to touch her his hand passed right through her.

"There's nothing you can do for her here. We're only spectators in this realm. Come I will show you what could be instead of this dreary hell."

Zero reluctantly stood and moved to stand beside Ichiru. Darkness closed in for only a moment before he found himself standing in newly fallen snow outside a beautiful cottage. It was a nice cottage, bigger than most, and a warm glow was cast across the snow from the window. Zero didn't wait to hear Ichiru's intructions, but instead moved to peer into the window. What he saw there made his heart flutter and fill with warmth.

Inside the cottage stood a beautiful tree decorated in gold and white from the ornaments to the beaded strands that looped through the branches around the tree. The firelight glinted off the ornaments giving the tree a light of its own. There were presents everywhere beneath the tree and Zero wondered just who all those presents were meant for.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. He saw himself walk into the room followed by Yuuki and two small boys, twins that were a perfect mix of him and Yuuki with her gentle features and his fair coloring; they looked like little snow sprites. Zero could only stare as the boys soon became buried beneath wrapping paper and his future self held Yuuki close as they watched their sons. _I__could__have__all__this.__I__could__be__happy__…__I__could__be__happy__with__Yuuki__and__have__a__family.__All__this__could__be__mine.__I__just__have__to__want__it__bad__enough._

"Do you understand now the consequences behind your actions? Zero do you really want to condemn Yuuki to the hell that you saw? Could you make her life that way because you hate her race all because of one Pureblood woman who had nothing at all to do with Yuuki? What is it that you really want? After seeing the past, present and future can you now answer that honestly?"

Zero turned away to look at his brother intent on giving him the answer he knew Ichiru wanted to hear, the very answer that his heart was now screaming out to fulfill, but when he turned blackness descended around him and he smiled to himself knowing that he was heading back to where he belonged…back to Yuuki.

oOo

_Author's Note: To see the Christmas tree in this chapter go to the website below. Just delete the spaces and add the right punctuation:_

_www (dot) santasbestdesigns (dot)com_

_The same instructions apply as in Chapter 2 except instead of the tree being Number 13 it's tree Number 7._


	6. Snow Covered Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

oOo

_**Chapter Five: Snow Covered Feelings**_

_For her the snow is no longer bleeding red…_

_For him the snow is a symbol of renewed hope…_

_For them the snow brings a new beginning…_

Zero opened his eyes and glanced around and saw that Ichiru was no longer there and for a moment he felt a pang of loss for his twin, a loneliness that he never thought he would feel was left behind by Ichiru's last departure from this world. Shaking his head he lifted his face towards the sky and watched as the snow began to fall and tap coldly against his skin with a gentle touch. Soft footfalls drew his attention from sky and he turned to see a glimpse of red moving towards him through the veil of falling snow.

He knew it was Yuuki. He would be able to feel her presence anywhere. She was as much a part of who he was as he was a part of her. They were meant to be together and he knew that now. He wasn't going to run any longer, wasn't going to allow his hatred for Purebloods pave his path because that path led away from Yuuki. Whatever path he chose to take now would be that path that would keep Yuuki at his side.

Yuuki emerged from the curtain of snow and stepped beneath the tree he had originally been under when Ichiru appeared. She stood before him now and Zero gazed at her in silence. She was still as beautiful as she had always been, but for some reason, maybe because of the ordeal he just went through, or maybe the thought of forever losing her, he found her to be even more beautiful than ever before. She stood there in her crimson and white ball gown, the sleeves coming to just below her elbows and the skirt flaring out to cover her dainty little feet. Her neckline was bare and he could see her pulse fluttering beneath the satin smooth surface of her skin. He turned his eyes away from that temptation to move up to her face. Her warm whiskey eyes sparkled with a light of their own showing the purity that he had been too blinded to see. Her cheeks had a slight blush to them, whether from the cold or from the blood tablets she had consumed at the ball he wasn't sure, but nonetheless it gave her the appearance of blushing innocence. Her wild mass of hair was pulled high on the back of her head in a ponytail that trailed down her back with a single braid wrapping around the bulk of it to give it an air of elegance while her bangs were artfully arranged to fall over one side of her face with a curling lock of hair framing each side of her face in another show of elegance. Snow glistened in the rich chocolate strands and altogether, with the now gently falling around her and the moon shining down to wrap her in a halo of light, she was stunning.

She said nothing as he studied her and when he finally offered her the first true smile since her return to Cross Academy the instant happiness in her eyes made his heart flutter. He held out a hand towards her holding his breath as he waited for her to accept his offering or not. When she slipped her tiny hand in his he let out his breath on a happy little sigh as he grasped her hand tighter and pulled her towards him. She melded against his body as if she were made for him and him alone. His arms went around her to hold her close as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled the scent that was wholly Yuuki.

He couldn't find the words to tell her how sorry his was for his actions of the past nor did he know how to tell her how she made him feel because he didn't think there were words to describe that nor did he think there were words to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her and how he never wanted to ever let her go again. Even after seeing the future and how happy he had been with her and their children he still feared her rejection. He didn't deserve her forgiveness or her love. She deserved so much better than what he had ever given her, she deserved better than him.

After an eternity he finally pulled away although he kept his arms held loosely around her. His heart warmed as she smiled up at him her eyes full of happiness. He also saw forgiveness in those depths and he felt himself grow lighter as if her forgiveness had lifted a heavy burden from his shoulders. However it was the absolute love that shone in her eyes that made him feel strong enough to tell her what he should have told her long ago.

"Yuuki…"

"It's okay Zero. You don't have to say anything. I know. I've always known just as I always knew that I would have to wait for you to come to realize it on your own."

"You deserve better than me. You deserve so much more than what I have given you."

Yuuki smiled again. "And yet it was always you I've wanted even when I didn't know it. My heart has always been yours and will always be yours for as long as you want me."

Zero pulled her close again burying his face in her hair once again. "Forever Yuuki…forever."

Standing beneath the falling snow, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, their hearts beat together pounding a gentle rhythm between them of love, devotion and promises of forever.

oOo

_Author's Note: To see the design of Yuuki's dress go to this website. Just insert the right things in the parenthesis and remove the spaces. Instead of the dress being black and white like in the picture imagine it being crimson and white for Christmas._

_http (colon) (double slash) www (dot) cosplay (dot) com (slash) renaissance (hyphen) gothic (hyphen) lolita (hyphen) cotton (hyphen) dress (hyphen) ball (hyphen) gown (dot) html_


	7. Epilogue Happily Forever After

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

oOo

_**Epilogue: Happily Forever After**_

_Christmas is a time of family_

_a time for giving and a time for love…_

_For two happily in love vampires_

_Christmas would always be so much more._

Zero headed towards the den his wife and twin sons following in his wake. He smiled to himself as he remembered once upon a time ago seeing himself going this very thing from the window his eyes now travelled to. He remembered how he had stood on the outside looking in on the very scene he knew was about to unfold. He had thought about how all of this could be his if he had truly wanted it and now he held it all and he reveled in it everyday of his life never once regretting that night when Ichiru had shown him the error of his ways.

He felt a hand on his arms and turned away from the window to smile down at the woman he loved more than anything. Zero couldn't believe he had ever been foolish enough to think he could live without Yuuki, to forever miss out on the sunny beams of her smiles or the glittering mischief that sometimes shown in her eyes or the love that was an ever constant thing in those warm brown depths.

He pulled his eyes away from her to turn towards his sons and his heart flooded with love at the sight of them. They were everything he could have ever wanted in his children and they were every bit as mischief as their mother as they were as serious as their father, but like their mother and father both they were very devoted to those they loved. It had been seven years to this very day since they had entered his life and he was proud of them. They were strong, smart and loyal even if they were troublemakers.

Thoughts of his sons made him smile. They had been his Christmas present the year after he had let go of his hatred and finally allowed his heart to have what it had always wanted. They were constant reminders of the happiness that he had and he thanked Ichiru everyday for helping guide him the right direction. He knew that without his brother's help he would most likely be spending the holiday alone and miserable with a battered old tree with broken ornaments instead of the golden beauty of a tree before him.

A small sound of impatience drew him from his musings as he gazed down at his firstborn, Noeru, as he gazed up at him then turned his gaze towards the presents, both Christmas and birthday, beneath the tree with longing. Zero chuckled as he nodded his head at his son and watched as he went back over to kneel before the tree with his brother Tinseru. It didn't take them long to begin ripping and tearing into their gifts.

Yuuki's soft giggle made him turn his gaze back to her. She wrapped her arms around his body and smiled up at him. "Thank you Zero. You've given me everything I could have ever wanted."

He held her close tightening his arms around her. The light from the fireplace glinted off the tiny silver charm at her neck. It was the very same one he had commissioned the silversmith to make that Christmas his brother appeared to him. He remembered how he had given it to her upon his return from his sojourn into the different worlds of his past, present and future. As he had known she would she understood the significance of the charm upon seeing the replication of the one she still wore at her wrist. He gave her a gentle squeeze. "It is I who should thank you. You waited for me even when I let my hatred cloud my heart."

"I would have waited for you forever."

Zero smiled at her. "I'm glad you didn't have to because now we have forever."

Yuuki laughed softly as she snuggled closer to him. "Like a fairytale. We get our happily ever after."

He chuckled as they both turned to watch their sons disappear beneath a mountain of torn wrapping paper and Christmas bows. Shaking his head Zero looked down to find Yuuki looking up at him. He bent his head and kissed her gently before murmuring, "More like happily _forever_ after."

oOo

_Author's Note: Noeru-Noel Tinseru-Tinsel…I went with Christmas terms to use as names since they were born on Christmas. Noel is just a normal Christmas word and tinsel well Tinseru (and his brother) look like Zero. Tinsel is silvery and well so is Zero. _

_Alright my Christmas story is now down. Merry Christmas to all my readers and a special Merry Christmas to magicalgirl100591. Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
